Horror Begins
Horror Begins-By:Tawnypeltlover Blazekit is a new kit to Flameclan. He has a sister, Maplekit, and a brother, Raggedkit. Blazekit thinks his life would be great, with his mother, Leafcrest, his father, Koifur, and his brother and sister with him. Until that fateful day, when they get invaded by a rival clan, Jetclan. Horrible things happen to Blazekit that Blazekit wishes is only a dream. Blazekit has to struggle to keep his life while changes happen to his family. Pretty soon, Blazekit is living on his own, with Maplekit and Raggedkit. As Maplekit wishes to be the medicine cat apprentice, Raggedkit is the vicious one, who wants full power over his own clan, and all the others. What will happen to Blazekit, Raggedkit, and Maplekit? Will Blazekit be able to take the horrors happening to him, and not try to destroy himself? Horror Series Prologue The small blazing orange kit squirmed around in the bed of moss. He was hungry, he couldn't see, and he wanted to get to his mother. Then, his was picked up by his scruff, then was set down next to warm fur from his mother. He sniffed around and began suckling milk. A raggedy brown tabby tom with amber eyes ran up to his mother and began suckling, followed by a brownish red she-kit. They all suckled milk from their mother as their mother smiled at them. "The brownish she-kit will be Maplekit. The brown ragged tabby will be Raggedkit. Then the orange tom will be Blazekit." The mother purred. A tom beside her purred. "We have beautiful kits Leafcrest." The tom purred. "Yes, we do Koifur." The she-cat purred back, then they both looked down and watched the three new born kits scramble around the nest. Chapter One Blazekit cuffed Raggedkit on the ear, then flipped back and play growled. Raggedkit and Blazekit were pretending they were enemies, Blazekit was Blazestar, leader of Flameclan, and Raddedkit was Raggedstar, leader of Shadeclan. "You will regret ever coming onto our territory, crowfood eater!" Blazekit hissed and leaped at Raggedkit. Raggedkit ducked and ran under Blazekit. Raggedkit spun around and leaped onto Blazekit's back. "Shadeclan ''will ''take over this territory, and this clan!" Raggedkit yowled and batted down Blazekit's back. Blazekit fell down and the two kits laughed. Blazekit quickly scrambled out from underneath Raggedkit and stood up. "Where is Maplekit?" Blazekit asked. "I don't know, probably looking at some pretty little flowers." Raggedkit sneered. Blazekit shot a look at him. "It's not her fault it's her dream to be a medicine cat." Blazekit meowed. "Yes it is! She was the one who ''chose ''to become a medicine cat apprentice when she is old enough. I would rather be a warrior, because I can ''fight ''for my clan, not pick pretty flowers and leaves that smell good." Raggedkit meowed harshly. "Starclan chose to make her want to be a medicine cat." Blazekit growled. "All well. I'd still rather be a warrior." Raggedkit shrugged then crouched down. "I, Raggedstar, shall take over the whole forest! Muahahahahahaha!" Raggedkit yowled. "Not unless I, Blazestar, stops you!" Blazekit growled and leaped at Raggedkit. The two kits play fought most of the day, fighting over territory, until they saw Maplekit pad towards them with some fuzzy-looking leaves. She set them down and looked at them. "Were you guys play fighting? You could've gotten hurt!" Maplekit exclaimed as she began to check Blazekit and Raggedkit. "We're fine! We're fine!" Raggedkit hissed and made Maplekit jump. "We don't need any herbs!" Raggedkit growled. "Hmph! Fine!" Maplekit spat, picked up her fuzzy leaves, then began padding to the medicine cat's den. Blazekit exchanged a glance with Raggedkit. ''Why did he have to be so harsh on Maplekit? ''Blazekit thought. Raggedkit shrugged, as is he could read Blazekit's mind, then the two kits began play fighting again. Chapter Two Blazekit walked around the camp with his mother, Leafcrest, Raggedkit, and Maplekit. "This is the leader's den. Eaglestar sleeps here." Leafcrest meowed. "Why doesn't he just sleep with the other warriors?" Maplekit asked. "The leaders of the clans have their own dens, that are right beside the place where they tell the clan news. They don;t sleep with the other warriors, and I don't really know why." Leafcrest meowed, and beckoned them a little way farther from the leader's den. "This is the Tall Tree, where Eaglestar announces things to the clan, like apprentice ceremonies, warrior ceremonies, or even deputy ceremonies." Leafcrest meowed. They kept on padding around the camp, until they came to a den right beside the thorn tunnel, the entrance to the camp. "This is the medicine cat's den!" Maplekit eclaimed as they reached it. "That's right Maplekit." Leafcrest purred. Raggedkit rolled his eyes and Blazekit glared at him. He may think being a warrior is better, but he doesn't have to be so critical about Maplekit's life! As they started around the camp again, they saw the warriors den, the apprentices den, then there was one den they didn't see yet. Leafcrest led them into the den, and the kits saw some cats who looked really old. "This is the elders den. This is where all of the warriors who are too old go." Leafcrest meowed. A orange tom looked up and looked at Blazekit. "Hello little one. You look almost exactly like me." The tom purred. Blazekit padded up to him and sat down. He was interested in this cat. He seemed very wise. "Blazekit, this is Flamewhisker. He is one of our oldest elders." Leafcrest meowed. Blazekit looked into Flamewhiskers blue eyes. ''Somehow, he seems so, similar, ''Blazekit thought. Leafcrest smiled at him. "He is your grandfather." She purred. Then, Blazekit heard yowling outside of the elders den. Blazekit, Maplekit, Raggedkit, and Leafcrest ran out of the elders den and saw they were getting invaded! "Oh no!" Blazekit yowled. Leafcrest hurried the three kits to the nursery, and she curled up around them. "You must stay in here. Or the enemies will get you." Leafcrest whispered to them in fear.